Sorry, Lenalee
by XxKoryxEdenxX
Summary: Slamming the door and shutting it, she thought that she was able to escape him. "Damn, this is going to be more fun than I thought!" Tyki smirks as he walks over to the bathroom door where Lenalee is hiding. He knocks once on the door. "Lenalee, come
1. Respectful and Mysterious voices

**A/N: So this is chapter one re-written, I was not happy at all with how I originally wrote this story of mine. Re-reading it now, I feel like I was a failure at life, and that I needed to seriously re think my approach at writing. So I hope you enjoy this re-write! Please do tell me if you think the original way this was written is better than this re-write! I love critisim; it makes me happy that people take the time to tell me my mistakes and what I need to improve on! So please leave a review and tell me what you think of my new writing style.**

**Song for this chapter: Don't cry by Park Bom from 2ne1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ant thing DGM, credit completely goes to Hoshino-sensei**

**Enjoy~**

Akuma crowded the destroyed town, level two, and a few level three littered the destroyed town, and somewhere a level four lie in wait, waiting for the perfect chance to strike the exorcist when they least expected it. Lenalee and Allen moved from akuma to akuma, destroying the metal death machines. Lenalee gracefully and easily jumped on the akuma, kicking them, making them explode. While Allen, cut through the akuma with edge end of Crown clown.

Jumping down from the building she was perched on, surveying the cities desecrated form; she met Allen on the ground. Smiling at him he returned her smile and looked around. "Is that all of them?" Lenalee asked running her fingers through her shoulder length dark hair. Her clothes were somewhat singed from jumping through the fires of the city. Allen too, his exorcist uniform was a little burned but Crown clown was perfectly fine, and if he had just activated it. Though the smiles on their faces were wide, they both knew they were far from done with this battle.

"The level fours still around…" Allen said looking around cautiously, but still managing his 'it'll be fine' smile. Returning it once more, Lenalee felt a chill; it ran up her spine and made her shiver. The city was still on fire, so there was no way possible for her to be any sort of cold. Allen looked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You okay Lenalee?" Allen gave her a weird, worried look. She shrugged and he walked off down the deserted; destroyed street. Lenalee couldn't shake the dreading feeling she had in the back of her mind. Following Allen, the two exorcists kept their innocence activated; ready for the level four that could jump out at them at any given moment. "Wait, Lenalee listen," Allen stopped and turned to look at a building that wasn't on fire. Lenalee could tell by the way Allen was standing that his left eye had caught sight of the level four that had been hiding the entire battle till thus far. "Lenalee, jump now!" Allen screamed. Lenalee quickly jumped taking Allen's warning, an explosion, blew up the building Lenalee had just been standing by watching. Still in the air, Lenalee drifted back down to the ground next to Allen who had used his crown belt to move him from the blast. Looking at him, he looked at her and they both looked back to the blown up building; where a very childish, creepy laughter erupted.

The level four looked just as ugly as ever. The killing machine walked closer, giggling and mumbling something about hating innocence. Lodging forward, Allen ran Crown clown down the face of the akuma, starting the battle. Getting ready to jump in the air to assist Allen, a voice resonated in Lenalee's head. Lenalee dropped to the ground as the voice began to giggle and snicker. "Poor naïve Lenalee, Komui was wrong to send a little girl so weak, into a mission knowing you still can't control this new innocence of yours," Lenalee knew that voice. It belongs to a girl.

"What do you want with me Road?" Lenalee growled.

"You're on my list little Lenalee, the Earl requires your life. You, Lenalee Lee have become too much of a nuisance." Road's voice sounded in Lenalee's head.

"I'm not gonna die so easily, Road! I'm not that crying little girl anymore!" Lenalee said trying to stand but falling back down to the ground; a very heavy feeling on her heart. "Lenalee!" Looking up, Lenalee saw Allen look over before the level four punched him in the face making him fly across the street and into another building. "A-Allen!" Lenalee struggled to say as Road laughed in her head. "You coward," Her dark boots dissipated, and the red rings around her ankles jingled softly to their normal spot. Road again began to laugh evilly

"I'm not a coward Lenalee, I just don't feel like getting my hands dirty. Just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not near you sweet little Lenalee." More pressure was pressed around Lenalee's heart. She could hear Allen screaming for her to get up, but she couldn't he and didn't know that. Road had a hold of her heart and there was nothing Lenalee could do about it.

"A-Allen…" She tried to reach for the boy as he fought the level four. Lenalee felt tears well in her eyes, they streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry; I'm still just as weak as before. I'm useless." Lenalee cried as the strain in her heart grew, and pain rippled through her body.

"My sweet, sweet child, you're not weak; you just haven't woken up to the light," Another voice soft, loving, and kind said in Lenalee's head. Lenalee began to cry harder. "Why, why is everyone trying to do all these things to me?" Lenalee clenched her fists against the gravel. "My dear child, I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to help you."

"Who are you talking to?" Road hissed a little bit irritated that Lenalee had not yet lost consciousness. "R-road…" Lenalee growled as the pressure on her heart grew tighter and she could feel her insides begin to constrict.

"Fight her child, fight her and show your will power to live, and I will help you, but at the cost of your innocence." The voice says soothingly. Closing her eyes, Lenalee let herself calm down. She had stopped crying while listing to the other voice. She clenched her fist harder till she felt her knuckles turn white. Letting her mind focus on her innocence, Lenalee looked over to Allen who was still battling the level four with some difficulty. His left arm now in its sword form, and his clothes were torn and burned. Grinding her teeth together she focused more on activating her innocence. The rings around her ankles glowed as she concentrated on activating her dark boots. The rings grew brighter as she invoked her dark boots. The boots covered her legs all the way up to her thighs. Lenalee immediately felt the strain on her heart begin to send jolts of pain through her body. But she quickly tried to fight it.

"Good girl, keep fighting!" The voice said coaxing Lenalee to keep moving. To keep fighting Road. Standing Lenalee's breath came out in pants and labored breathing. She heard Road scream, but not in her head it was somewhere around her in one of the buildings that wasn't on fire. "Behind you." The voice urged. Lenalee turned on her heel heading for a building Road was supposedly in. Stumbling she felt Roads grasp on her body double tem fold. Trying her hardest she shook the feeling off and kept towards the building. Kicking the door in, Lenalee found Road sitting on Lero, smiling. Glaring up at her Road clapped her hands and let a wide smile grow wider on her face. "I applaud you Lenalee you're the first actually overcome my powers." Road giggled.

"I won't be taken down… by you Road." Lenalee hissed. Jumping up, Lenalee aimed a kick at Road but as soon as she jumped her body became instantly heavy and her insides felt like they were on fire. Falling back to the ground, Lenalee screamed out in agony. Withering on the floor, her body was being eaten away on the inside. "You've tried very hard my sweet girl; now allow me to take over!" A light surrounded Lenalee's dark boots the surrounded her whole body. Road jumped off of Lero and hissed before retreating, releasing her hold on Lenalee's soul. The light extended and blossomed like a flower, from Lenalee's body to the town outside.

Still fighting the level four, Allen saw the light and when the level four turned to look at the strange light; Allen took his chance and destroyed the level four. "LENALEE!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs. "You better be alive!"

**So did you like it? Was it better than the original? Let me know I want your thought it makes me want to write more! I hope you enjoyed, this story of mine! I'll re-post the other chapters as soon as possible!**

**-XxKoryxEdenxX**


	2. Being told the new truth

_"Fight her child, fight her and show your will power to live, and I will help you, but at the cost of your innocence." The voice says soothingly. Closing her eyes, Lenalee let herself calm down. She had stopped crying while listing to the other voice. She clenched her fist harder till she felt her knuckles turn white. Letting her mind focus on her innocence, Lenalee looked over to Allen who was still battling the level four with some difficulty. His left arm now in its sword form, and his clothes were torn and burned. Grinding her teeth together she focused more on activating her innocence. The rings around her ankles glowed as she concentrated on activating her dark boots. The rings grew brighter as she invoked her dark boots. The boots covered her legs all the way up to her thighs. Lenalee immediately felt the strain on her heart begin to send jolts of pain through her body. But she quickly tried to fight it._

_"Good girl, keep fighting!" The voice said coaxing Lenalee to keep moving. To keep fighting Road. Standing Lenalee's breath came out in pants and labored breathing. She heard Road scream, but not in her head it was somewhere around her in one of the buildings that wasn't on fire. "Behind you." The voice urged. Lenalee turned on her heel heading for a building Road was supposedly in. Stumbling she felt Roads grasp on her body double tem fold. Trying her hardest she shook the feeling off and kept towards the building. Kicking the door in, Lenalee found Road sitting on Lero, smiling. Glaring up at her Road clapped her hands and let a wide smile grow wider on her face. "I applaud you Lenalee you're the first actually overcome my powers." Road giggled._

_"I won't be taken down… by you Road." Lenalee hissed. Jumping up, Lenalee aimed a kick at Road but as soon as she jumped her body became instantly heavy and her insides felt like they were on fire. Falling back to the ground, Lenalee screamed out in agony. Withering on the floor, her body was being eaten away on the inside. "You've tried very hard my sweet girl; now allow me to take over!" A light surrounded Lenalee's dark boots the surrounded her whole body. Road jumped off of Lero and hissed before retreating, releasing her hold on Lenalee's soul. The light extended and blossomed like a flower, from Lenalee's body to the town outside.  
_  
Still fighting the level four, Allen saw the light and when the level four turned to look at the strange light; Allen took his chance and destroyed the level four. "LENALEE!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs. "You better be alive!"

-

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Lenalee stirred, that voice; Lenalee knew it, it was Lavi's. His voice sounded full of concern, he was worried, and Lavi was never concerned. He was normally always full of cheer and happiness, what could possibly be worrying the red head. Opening her eyes, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, and Kanda came into her line of sight. Kanda was leaning on the wall across from her bed; his eyes closed peacefully as par normal, Bookman sat in the chair in the corner. Allen and Lavi were next to her in their own chairs sitting very close; both with worried looks on their faces. She looked around the room, everything was white, she was in the hospital wing of the order. _How, how did she get here, the last thing she remember was fighting road, a voice in her head, Allen fighting the level four, and her innocence begging to glow till there was nothing. Road, had she gotten away, had she let the Noah escape after not being able to properly fight the girl._ Taking a deep breath, Lenalee tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her back; making her instantly fall back down onto the bed, her breathing becoming slightly abnormal. "Lenalee!" Lavi quickly turned his attention to her as well as Allen, Kanda's eyes were open and on her, but Bookman was still calm and looking at her as he had been the entire time. Turning her attention back to Lavi, his one good green eye was sparkling with worry and Allen's gray eyes were just as much worried.

"Try not to move Lenalee, your still hurt, Road beat you up pretty badly…" Allen tried to make himself smile, but it was hard to do whenever he looked back past her, his frown would widen and he'd become upset again. _What was he looking at, was there something wrong with her? Had she done something in her sleep to make something happen? What was wrong with her?_

"What's wrong with me? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Lenalee raised a bandaged hand to her head and ran it over her hair, it was fine, a little matted here and there, and it was a little bit longer, but it was its normal straight hair that had always covered her head. Moving it to her neck, there was nothing wrong there either; _what had Allen been frowning at? _"Allen, please, tell me what's wrong, I don't like the look you all are giving me!" She looked over to Kanda, who wore a slightly saddened expression on his normally expressionless face. Starting to become worried, her gaze traveled over to Bookman who stayed in his seat watching her, she moved her eyes back to Allen and Lavi. "Tell me what the hell's wrong with me!" She growled at them, but quickly covered her mouth, at her words. Meeting their eyes, Allen and Lavi gapped, they had not expected that from her, her of all people.

"Gramps, wanna' go ahead and tell her what's going on?" Lavi closed his mouth and looked over to Bookman who stood from his seat and walked over to the bed and eyed her. Closing his eyes, he opened them again and extended his hand to her. She hesitated at first but took it anyways, thinking there must be a proper reason for the old man to be leading her out of her hospital bed. Swinging her legs over the bed, she instantly noticed the all too familiar feeling of her legs being bandaged, looking down, sure enough her beautiful legs were once more bandaged tightly. But the thing that caught her eye was that the red rings that had been here innocence were no longer around her ankles; that only meant that her innocence was no longer with her. _Had Road taken it from her? Did that strange light have anything to do with her innocence no longer belonging to her?_ Placing a foot on the floor, Allen and Lavi moved out of her way. Getting up from the bed, Lenalee staggered a bit, her legs giving way at the lack of use, and she collapsed to the floor, with a cry of pain as she landed on her butt; the pain shot up her spine and spread though her back. Bookman pulled her up and lead her slowly to a large, full body mirror across from her bed. She could feel eyes on her; Allen, Lavi, and Kanda were watching her, but why? "Miss Lenalee, please look in the mirror." Bookman's voice was soft but it coaxed her to look up from her bandaged feet the mirror in front of her.

She nearly fell over at the sight she saw in her reflection. _She, she had wings and, and a tail, they were sticking out from her back in clear view. Is this what Allen kept looking at is this what he saw, so in his eyes, did she see disappointment? What was wrong with her, why did she have wings, why did she have a tail?_ This explained the pain in her back though. Did this have anything to do with that light that had engulfed her during her battle with Road, or the voice that had been in her head coaxing her to fight on? It had to the voice had told her: _"Fight her child, fight her and show your will power to live, and I will help you, but at the cost of your innocence." The voice said soothingly._ She remembered it clearly, and now she knew what the voice had meant by the cost of her own innocence, so this meant her dark boots. Lenalee's Dark boots that she had worked so hard to treasure were gone again for the second time, but this time, it looked as if she wasn't going to get her precious innocence back this time.

She turned to Bookman who still wore his calm expression, but this time, his eyes showed more emotion, sadness. He gestured for her to come and sit back down on the bed; she took the offer wobbling slightly off balance, to the place she had been sitting, she had such a blank look on her face she didn't know what to think of her new, 'appearance' it was well… something she would never have thought possible. Sitting on the bed, Lenalee looked over to her friends, Kanda kept his place on the wall across from the bed, looked over to Allen he had taken a seat next to her on the bed; his head hanging with a mixture of sadness and anguish. _Did he blame himself for her looking like this? Was he pinning this all on himself? He shouldn't it wasn't his fault it was hers she shouldn't have been so weak in the first place; if she had been stronger, this wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't have had to sacrifice her innocence for this! _She looked over to Lavi who had taken his seat back by the bed side he too wore a blank face, not knowing what to think, or tell his friend. Then she looked back to Bookman, he looked at her, their eyes net and she finally spoke.

"What's happened to me?" She asked, almost like a child.

"I'm so sorry Lenalee, I wish I knew as much as you want to know, but you've become what is called, a Succubus…" He looked down then he looked back at her, she looked slightly confused but had heard the word before but didn't know what it was at the moment. But as soon, as he had finished his sentence, Komui and had walked in, dropping his coffee when he spotted Lenalee sitting upright, awake, in her bed.

"Lenalee!"

**Chapter 2 has been re-written and I', quite satisfied with it, but it's taken me like three weeks to get it typed up because of finals and BS and drama going on in my life that I shouldn't have to deal with! I'll say this though, Boys. Are. Ugh. This is why I like girls boys are too much to handle! Well I hope you enjoyed, Review and tell me what you think those of you who have read this on Fan fiction before tell me do you think this is better than the original those of you on Watt Pad tell me what you think of it~**

**XxKoryxEdenxX**


End file.
